Princess Cadance/Gallery/Seasons 2-3
Season two A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Filly Twilight's room S02E25.png|Can't say young since she's immortal, but Princess Cadance is happy to see Twilight. Princess Cadance give me hug S2E25.png|Twily, come give me a hug. Filly Twilight and Cadance hugging S2E25.png|Cute little hug for Twilight. Princess Cadance place bandage S2E25.png|Princess Cadance placing a bandage on Twilight's cut. Princess Cadance kind S2E25.png|Princess Cadance is kind. Princess Cadance who's lucky S2E25.png|"I'm the one who's lucky, Twilight." Princess Cadance oh Twilight S2E25.png|Oh, Twilight. Princess Cadance anything but S2E25.png|"You're anything but a regular old unicorn!" Young Cadance with filly Twilight S2E25.png|Filly Twilight and Princess Cadance. Cadance and filly Twilight chanting S2E25.png|Sunshine,sunshine, ladybugs awake...clap your hooves and do a little shake! Lucky and Wild Fire arguing S02E25.png|Uh-Oh, Bickering Couple! Lucky and Wildfire arguing S02E25.png|Cadance and filly Twilight watching a bickering couple. CadanceFlashbackHearts S2E25.png|Princess Cadance spreading the love. Princess Cadance oh yeah S2E25.png|Oh yeah, that's how you spread love. A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Real Cadance S02E26.png|The real Cadance's first appearance. Princess Cadance uncovered S2E26.png|That is one messy pony princess. Princess Cadance no wait! S2E26.png|"No, wait!" Twilight pouncing at Princess Cadance S2E26.png|Twilight Sparkle used Tackle! Princess Cadance shielding herself S2E26.png|The foe's Cadance used Endure and braced itself! Princess Cadance shielding herself 2 S2E26.png|"Don't hurt me!" Princess Cadance seeing Twilight S2E26.png|"Twilight, it's me!" Princess Cadance talking to Twilight S2E26.png|Twilight Sparkle used Glare to cast a shadow of doubt! Princess Cadance singing to Twilight S2E26.png|Reciting the rhyme from Twilight's childhood Princess Cadance smiling S2E26.png|It's a draw! Twilight and Cadance reunite S02E26.png|Reunited and it feels so good! Princess Cadance hugging Twilight S2E26.png|I'm here for you Twilight and I'll always be here for you. Princess Cadance noticing something S2E26.png|"Now if only there was a way out of here..." Eerie sparkle in Princess Cadance's eyes S2E26.png|Cadance's eyes Princess Cadance solution! S2E26.png|Exit! Cadance gems S02E26.png|Like the Crystal maidens of Link to the Past Twilight Cadance cave maze S02E26.png|A race against time. Cadance's reflection S2E26.png|"But instead of having cake..." Twilight consoles Cadance S2E26.png|"...with all my friends to celebrate." Princess Cadance wedding bells S2E26.png|"My wedding bells, they may not ring for me at all." Twilight and Cadance in the crystal caves S2E26.png|"Find a way to save the day." Twilight and Cadance run S02E26.png|"I don't fear that I may lose him." Twilight and Cadance running S2E26.png|"...to one who wants to use him." Cadance and Twilight with minecart S2E26.png|"Not care for, love and cherish him each day." Cadance runs past Twilight S2E26.png|About to get closer to the mining cart Cadance trying to push minecart S2E26.png|"For I oh-so love the groom." Cadance mine cart S02E26.png|"All my thoughts he does consume." Cadance looking at rocks levitated S2E26.png|The rocks are being lifted. Cadance being put in minecart S2E26.png|And the singing princess is getting carried into the cart Twilight and Cadance mine cart S2E26.png|"Oh, Shining Armor..." Twilight trying to push minecart S2E26.png|"...I'll be there very soon!" Mine cart ride S02E26.png|It's gonna be a bumpy ride! Twilight and Cadance thrown out from minecart S2E26.png|Take off! Twilight Cadance flying S2E26.png|My love will take flight! This Day Aria Cadance splitscreen S2E26.png|"It's too late, Princess." Splitscreen 2 S02E26.png|"I'm about to marry him." Splitscreen 3 S02E26.png|"All hope is lost." Shining Armor under spell S2E26.png|Noooooo! Princess Cadance save him S2E26.png|"We're never going to save him!" Twilight and Cadance stop the wedding S02E26.png|Double trouble: Real Cadance appears! Princess Cadance slick smile S2E26.png|Now if only Princess Cadance had a pair of sunglasses. Princess Cadance thinking ideas S2E26.png|Think...ah what's that! Princess Cadance solve problem S2E26.png|Princess Cadance breaks through bridesmaids in the most ingenious way. Princess Cadance how we do it S2E26.png|That's how its done! Cadance exposes fake S02E26.png|"She's a changeling!" Cadance shadowed over S02E26.png|Told ya. Chrysalis 'I doubt that' S2E26.png|"Still think you're going to save him, Princess?" Princess Cadance witness S2E26.png|Cadance see's Shining Armor is under the queen's control. Princess Cadance determined S2E26.png|Cadance is determined to take back her groom. Princess Cadance blocked S2E26.png|Cheese leg. Queen Chrysalis giggling S2E26.png|I'm still the cuter one you scary looking queen! Princess Cadance serious S2E26.png|Princess Cadance looks mighty serious. Princess Cadance not my! S2E26.png|"Not my Shining Armor!" Celestia and Chrysalis faceoff S02E26.png|Okay, now we've got a real problem. Queen Chrysalis perfect S2E26.png|Princess Cadance is looking at us. yay! CadanceAndTwilightS2E26.png|"Come on, you can still save him!" Twilight "while you still have the chance" S2E26.png|Are you lying to me Twilight? Rescue Cadance S2E26.png|"Now's your chance." Princess Cadance thank you S2E26.png|Thank you, Twilight. Princess Cadance I'm here S2E26.png|I'm here...I'm here. Teary-eyed Cadance and tranced Armor S02E26.png|"Please... Wake up..." Princess Cadance embrace Shining Armor S2E26.png|Taking her Shining Armor into her arms. Shining Armor oh my head S2E26.png|Cadance seeing some bubbles. Princess Cadance overjoyed S2E26.png|Princess Cadance overjoyed to see Shining Armor back to normal. Princess Cadance fearless S2E26.png|Fearless. Queen Chrysalis what good S2E26.png|Princess Cadance isn't intimidated by Queen Chrysalis. Queen Chrysalis roam free S2E26.png|Princess Cadance still not amused by Chrysalis's antic. Princess Cadance see's struggle S2E26.png|Cadance worried as Shining Armor struggles recreate the spell. Shining Armor now good time S2E26.png|Shining Armor is thinking-"Now is not a good time for hugs." Shining Armor as if S2E26.png|Princess Cadance holding on to Shining Armor. Cadance and Shining Armor gaze S02E26.png|Come on-let's do this! Shining Armor and Princess Cadance use spell of love S2E26.png|The power of love. Princess Cadance & Shining Armor not expecting S2E26.png The Power of Love S02E26.png Shining Armor and Princess Cadance - power of love S02E26.png Cadance and Shining Armor eye-flash S02E26.png Cadance and Shining Armor use the power of love S2E26.png Two hearts become one S02E26.png|The logo for the next Final Fantasy. Cadance and Shining Armor S02E26.png Cadance and Shining Armor embrace S02E26.png|There is nothing greater than her love for him. Princess Cadance yum S2E26.png|Yum! (Now that's the real "delicious") Princess Cadance and Applejack with apple fritters S2E26.png|Trying Applejack's catering Princess Cadance looking in Rarity's mirror S2E26.png Rarity & Princess Cadance yay! S2E26.png|Yay! Princess Cadance and Fluttershy with birds S2E26.png Princess Cadance and Pinkie Pie dancing S2E26.png|Dancing with Pinkie Pie Cadance walking S2E26.png|Make space for the princess! Crowd watching Cadance walking S2E26.png|Everpony is looking how beautiful the bride is. Princess Cadance walking down aisle S2E26.png Princess Cadance walking S2E26.png Celestia with Cadance and Shining Armor S2E26.png Cadance 'Princess Cadance is fine' S2E26.png|Call me Princess Cadance Princess Cadance and Shining Armor smiling at each other S02E26.png Ring on Cadance's horn S2E26.png Shining Armor smiling at Cadance S2E26.png Shining Armor and Cadance looking down to the crowd S2E26.png|Everypony looking at the happy couple. Princess Cadance and Shining Armor on balcony S2E26.png|Cadance and Shining waving to the crowd. Cadance and Shining Armor post wedding kiss S2E26.png|They kiss at last. Cadance and Shining Armor kiss S2E26.png|Kissu-kissu for her new hubby-wubby. Shining Armor and Cadance about to dance S2E26.png The crowd S2E26.png Shining Armor and Cadance looking at each other S2E26.png Party time S02E26.png Rarity dance S2E26.png|Dancing with my husband. Wedding dance S2E26.png Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png Shining Armor "Ready to go?" S02E26.png|"Ready to go?" Princess Cadance oh! S2E26.png|"Oh!" Cadance Shining Armor S2E26.png|"I almost forgot!" Cadance bouquet toss S02E26.png|The Bridal toss! Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Shining Armor and Princess Cadance window S03E01.png|A lovley image of Cadance and Shining Armor saving the day. Celestia and Luna looking at the window depicting Shining Armor and Princess Cadance S3E01.png|Celestia and Luna disscuss the Crystal empire. Princess Cadance wary S3E1.png|She sure looks wary. Cadance on the throne acknowledging Twilight S3E1.png|Sitting on her throne, while feeling tired and weak. Princess Cadance spirits lifted S3E1.png|Princess Cadance's spirits are lifted at seeing Twilight Sparkle. Cadance and Twilight doing the "Sunshine" dance in the Crystal Empire S3E01.png|Doing their hoof-shake, makes Cadance's day. Princess Cadance and Twilight clap their hooves S03E01.png|Clap your hooves.. Twilight and Cadance 'do a little shake' S3E01.png|..and do a little shake! Princess Cadance heavy burden S3E1.png|The heavy burden she bears. Cadance tired S3E01.png|Cadance is very tired. Princess Cadance I'm fine S3E1.png|"I'm fine." Shining Armor and Cadance S3E01.png|Feeling weak by the minute. Twilight looking at us S3E1.png|Princess Cadance fell asleep. Princess Cadance sees weird S3E1.png|Weird stuff going on. Princess Cadance & Shining Armor dumbfounded S3E1.png|Dumbfounded. Princess Cadance tell me S3E1.png|She's your sister, tell me what she means. Twilight 'Anything about the Crystal Ponies powering the heart' S3E1.png Twilight 'How did I not notice?' S3E1.png|Poor Cadance, is so very tired. Cadance wobbling S3E1.png|I think I'm going to fall over, Shining Armor catch me. Cadance beginning to faint S3E1.png|Ah, Cadance! Cadance's magic diminishing S3E1.png|Dramatic Breathing stuff. Shining 'Twiley!' S3E1.png|I lost my magic! Twilight and Shining alarmed S3E1.png|What is she doing? Having a foal? The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Cadance passed out S3E2.png|Princess Cadance, getting weak by every passing second. Shining helping Cadance up S3E2.png|Shining helps Cadance up. Cadance being supported by Shining S3E2.png|Cadance: What-Da? Cadance weak smile S3E2.png|It's time for us to pick a house. Ooh! More House Hunters! Cadance looking confident S3E2.png|Woah! Look at those eyes! Cadance tries to rebuild the camp out S3E2.png|I herby proclaim chocolate is extinct! Cadance angry S3E2.png|Dat house looks ugly. Cadance weakened S3E2.png|Cute Cadance. Shining Armor 'I have to find' S3E2.png|What did you do to her? Shining Armor and Cadance hug S3E2.png|Uniting their strength. Cadance and Shining Armor looking at each other S3E2.png|I hope she finds us a better house. Cadance struggling to keep up magic S3E2.png|Eww that toilet is disgusting Cadance near collapse S3E2.png|I herby bow to King Sombra! Cadance looking up from the floor S3E2.png|I'm getting so tired. Cadance nearly asleep S3E2.png|Must..Stay...Awake..For New Years! Shining Armor looking off from the balcony S3E2.png|The fading sky. Shining Armor trying to soothe Cadance S3E2.png|Huggies. Shining Armor comforting Princess Cadance S3E2.png|A shot of Cadance Lauren forgot to add her magic to. Princess Cadance running out of strength S3E2.png|Fading magic. The last of Princess Cadance's magic S3E2.png|Her magic has let go. Cadance out of magic for forcefield S3E2.png|No more magic. Total shield collapse S03E02.png|Le sky has broken! Princess Cadance light in eyes S3E2.png|A spark of hope in her eyes. Princess Cadance wings spread out S3E2.png|Princess Cadance with her wings spread out. Shining Armor throwing Cadance S3E2.png|HEAVE! Cadance Saves S3E02.png|HO! Princess Cadance crystal heart S3E2.png|"The crystal heart has returned." Princess Cadance such glory S3E2.png|Such glory to behold. Princess Cadance victory at hand S3E2.png|Victory is at hand. Crystal Cadance and Spike S3E2.png|Spike on Princess Cadance's back. Crystal Cadance landing S3E2.png Crystal Spike looking at Cadance S3E2.png Crystal Cadance and Shining hug S3E2.png Spike looking down first S3E2.png Crystal Cadance looking at the crowd S03E02.png Cadance raising hoof on balcony S3E2.png Crystal Spike, Shining Armor and Cadance overlooking Crystal Ponies S3E2.png Distant Crystal Empire with main 6, Spike, Cadance, Shining Armor S3E02.png Shining Armor 'It's just a test' S3E2.png Shining Armor 'Maybe she'll let you retake it' S3E2.png|Hey Cadance, after this, can we get a burger? Twilight 'I don't think she's gonna give me a new test' S3E2.png Cadance stained glass window S3E2.png Games Ponies Play Princess Cadance "there are my girls" S03E12.png|A princess is only happy when she notices the closest ponies to her heart. Twilight and Cadance ladybug dance S03E12.png|"Sunshine, sunshine...!" Rarity gasp in awe S3E12.png|"... Ladybugs awake...!" Rarity walking through the spa S03E12.png|"... Clap your hooves together and do a little shake!" Rarity & Princess Cadance enjoying themselves S3E12.png|The Best Princess with the Best Pony. Epic! Princess Cadance pointing out S3E12.png|Pointing out the mud bath to Rarity. Twilight, Cadance, and friends in the spa S03E12.png Pinkie Pie Swing S3E12.png Twilight, Cadance, and friends surprised S03E12.png Twilight and Cadance smiling S03E12.png Princess Cadance yes like that S3E12.png|Yes, like that Twilight. Princess Cadance keeping Twilight Sparkle relaxed S3E12.jpg|Cadance teaching Twilight Cadance helps Twilight relax S03E12.png Feelin Better S3E12.png Princess Cadance and crystal spa ponies S03E12.png Main ponies and sitting Cadance S03E12.png Princess Cadance crown in air S3E12.png|Crown in the air! "If I may have a word" S3E12.png Princess Cadance ooh S3E12.png|"Oooh." Is there Anypony else S3E12.png Princess Cadance "just a small detail" S03E12.png Rainbow Dash "no such thing as a small detail" S03E12.png Rarity volunteers S03E12.png Princess Cadance "all the precise instructions" S03E12.png Long list of instructions S03E12.png Rarity entering uncharted territory S3E12.png|Approaching Rarity. Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Cadance in the spa S03E12.png No Worries S3E12.png Cadance believes in Rarity S03E12.png The Second Message S3E12.png Princess Cadance and Crystal Pony messenger S03E12.png Princess Cadance hears news S3E12.png|Hearing some not so good news. Reacting to the bad news S3E12.png Rainbow Dash angry at the messenger S03E12.png Everypony panicking S03E12.png Rarity and Cadance "done" S03E12.png Busy with Manestyling S3E12.png Power Drill S3E12.png Cadance looks at her reflection S03E12.png Cadance's messy mane S3E12.png Rarity and Cadance's silhouette S03E12.png Rarity presenting Princess Cadance S3E12.png|Princess Cadance stepping out. Rarity presenting Princess Cadance's new mane S3E12.png Cadance's new look S3E12.png|Cadance - The Empress of the Crystal Ponies Ms Harshwhinny talking to Princess Cadance S3E12.png Princess Cadance and Rarity listening to Ms. Harshwhinny S03E12.png Princess Cadance cannot believe what she hears S03E12.png Cadance "what was wrong with your welcome?" S03E12.png|"What was wrong with your welcome?" Princess Cadance is going on S3E12.png|"What is going on!?" Princess Cadance shocked expression S03E12.png Rainbow Dash telling the truth S03E12.png Princess Cadance fully understands S3E12.png|Princess Cadance fully understands the misunderstanding. Rainbow Dash thinks she ruined everything S03E12.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash hear Ms. Peachbottom S3E12.png|Princess Cadance hears Ms. Peachbottom. Princess Cadance pleased smile S3E12.png|Very pleased with Twilight and her friends. Princess Cadance waiting for good ending S3E12.png|Now anticipating the happy ending. Princess Cadance announcing the Equestria Games to be held in the Crystal Empire S3E12.png|"The Equestria Games are awarded to... The Crystal Empire!" Magical Mystery Cure Main 5 and Princesses in Canterlot castle throne room S03E13.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance in coronation attire S03E13.png The four Equestrian princesses S03E13.png|The God-Princesses of Equestria Shining Armor "so proud of you" S03E13.png Twilight and Shining Armor laughing and hugging S03E13.png|Cadance watching Twilight and her BBBFF hugging. Pinkie Pie "best coronation day ever!" S03E13.png Main 6 coronation group hug S03E13.png |index}}